civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization Versus Wikia
Welcome to the Civilization Versus Wikia This wiki is made to analyze some of the deadliest weapons in history and the fierce warriors throughout time that used them. Here we measure the abilities of everyone from the Roman Empire to the Xeelee to find out which empires reign supreme. Google+ Group What is this wiki for? This wiki is not affiliated with VS Battles Wiki in any way, and I'd prefer that to stay. However, many ideas and liberties were inspired by them, and credit still should go to to them for the speed, range, and many other profiles. However, this site was made to gauge factions and civilizations across real life and science-fiction and their needed parameters in a way more suitable than the standard format from the inspired wiki. Furthermore, we will not be associated with any drama, or serve as a 'refuge' for any people seeking asylum from drama on Vs Battls Wiki. Keep in mind that while profiles for individual characters is fine, this wiki would primarily look at their tactical, strategic, and political skill in regards to a faction, with additions on their stats. For more detailed analysis on their stats, use this wiki. Rules # Don't do spamming, trolling, threatening, using derogatory comments of any form # Using sock-puppet handles is strongly forbidden, especially to circumvent blocks. # You can leave comments on posts if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. Also, try to keep the post discussions on point, and to not veer off-topic. # Please don't show severe irrational bias. For example, saying things such as Emperor Palpatine is Omnipotent, that the Imperium of Man can solo the Xeelee Sequence, or that The Reapers can solo all of fiction. # Impersonating other members is not allowed. # Basically, we are well aware of that not all profiles for the main wiki are reliable, as it is an impossible task for so many characters from wildly different franchises with a small community. However, we consider everything a work in progress, and have worked extremely hard to manage the main wiki as well as we are able under the circumstances. Please don't take the main wiki as gospel. # Do not link to or promote anything illegal. # Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. # Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, and you are especially not allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. That's for Tumblr/4Chan # Do not post links to pornographic material. Kids are already getting traumatized enough seeing their favorite verse being crushed. # Post full-length links, not shortened ones (aka, ad-driven links). # Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. # Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. # Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless it is a comics, games, tv, etc version of that deity. That means you Beyondergod. # If staff members have a problem with each other, it is strongly advised that they take up the issue directly via polite private messages, instead of chastising each other publicly. # Do not make any excessive attempts to actively find/stalk any of the members here through other platforms. # For the love of Jove, do not use dimensional tiering. Dimensional tiering is extremely flawed and leads to massive wank. More can be read here here Category:Browse Category:Important